


Bound in Tartan

by Hanna667



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna667/pseuds/Hanna667
Summary: In which Crowley has two very different relationships.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Bound in Tartan

**Author's Note:**

> Mature themes, please only read if 18+ I do not own Good Omens. Please leave comments :)

Demons can’t love, everybody knew that but Crowley couldn’t help but be drawn to Lucifer. He craved the hard penetration as Lucifer took him quick against a hallway wall and afterwards they would both pretend nothing happened.

  
Crowley looked forward to the sting of the belt on his backside, growing harder with every stroke even as he began to bleed. Then when morning came Crowley woke with disappointment when he was alone again. He would go about his day trying to ignore the pain and catching himself daydreaming about what Lucifer’s kiss would taste like.

  
Before long, as demons couldn’t love, Crowley was cast aside and sent to Earth to tempt the new humans to sin.

  
. . .

That's when Crowley met _him_ Aziraphale. The angel was kind, soft hearted, Crowley thought. Against all odds they became close and started working together. Demons couldn’t love, Crowley knew that but he couldn’t help but be drawn to the angel, with his quick smile and innocent heart. He enjoyed watching the angel eat his favorite desserts and with every pout the angel made Crowley felt himself being wrapped around the angels finger more and more.

  
They began telling each other everything… Well almost everything, Crowley didn’t talk about his fall or the demons he hung around with before coming to earth. More than anything Crowley didn’t talk about Lucifer, not that the angel pressed him, it just seemed too personal. The feelings were too raw… he didn’t want to know how the angel would look at him after. So he kept quiet.

  
. . .

  
Then after more than 6000 years and after the almost apocalypse, seemingly out of nowhere on a bus home the angel held his hand. As casually as could be as if it was the most natural thing in the world, the angel just reached over and covered his hand and interlaced their fingers.

  
Later after tricking heaven and hell when they met at the Ritz Az gave him a kiss on the cheek as they parted to go home. Crowley’s cheek felt warm for the rest of the day and his brain had turned to mush. Crowley caught himself as he had done in another life with another man wondering what the angel’s lips would taste like.

  
. . .

  
One fateful day walking the streets of England with his angel something remarkable happened. The angel, cheeks red and hands shaking stopped walking and when Crowley stopped beside him the angel leaned in for a kiss, but this time he was not aiming for Crowley’s cheek.

  
Without thinking, Crowley grabbed the angel by the shoulders and pushed him up hard against the nearest wall. “What do you think you’re doing?” He growled then sighed when the angel looked at him with quiet confusion. _I’m fucking this up._ He sighed again, loosening his grip on the angel. “What do you want from me angel?”

  
“Crowley dear, I would very much like to kiss you.” Az said not pulling away, the same red tint to his face as before. And he looked so fucking adorable that Crowley couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him. And then Crowley didn’t have to imagine the taste of angel’s lips any more. It was soft and wet and tasted faintly of vanilla desserts.

  
And it took Crowley’s breath away…

  
. . .

  
As with the first 6,000 years of their relationship they took everything slow. Every step they took in their relationship took months if not a year. Crowley savored all of it… the deep kisses, the first time he saw his angel naked, the first time the angel saw _him_ naked. When they had sex it was so much softer than Crowley had come to expect.

  
. . .

  
It was years after their first kiss, they were sitting on a couch in the bookshop when Az brought up a concept unfamiliar to Crowley, safe words. At first Crowley didn’t really understand. “Angel please, I can take whatever it is you want to do to me.”

  
“Crowley my dear, it’s not just about what you can take.” Az said, turning to face Crowley on the couch. “It’s more about what you’re comfortable with. I want us to stop if you’re no longer enjoying it.”

  
_Oh..._

  
. . .

  
Crowley was kneeling shirtless on his bed, arms tied together behind his back from wrist to elbow. His angel was sitting next to him taking off his own clothes excruciatingly slow. Crowley wanted very much to rip the angels shirt off and rub his hands over the angels soft chest. Crowley struggled unconsciously with his binds. He raised himself up on his knees and leaned toward the angel and captured his lips with his own.

  
“Angel” Crowley said between kisses and breaths. “Please untie me?”

  
He felt the angel smile and pull away continuing to undress. “Nope dear boy.” Was all he said.

  
Crowley knew he could put a stop to this… have the angel untie him or do it himself with magic. The urge to touch the angel when he finished undressing was almost irresistible but he didn’t want it to stop. He felt beautifully powerless when the angel's hands ran up his naked chest and down to his trousers and it drove him crazy that he could not do the same. He felt the weight of his body on his bound arms as Az pushed him on his back. Before long it would be uncomfortable but in the best way.

  
The urge to touch his angel overwhelmed him but then the angel entered him and Crowley _really_ did not want to stop. Not even when his bound hands struggled against his bonds, reaching to stroke his cock. Then as if reading his mind the angel was stroking him and fuck this felt so much better than anything!

  
Only when they had both finished, collapsing on the bed did Crowley ask again. “Angel” he whispered, “Please untie me?”

  
This time the angel smiled and untied the bonds freeing Crowley’s arms. Crowley wasted no time running his hands up the angels chest, up to his shoulders and cupped the angels face as he kissed him. His hands explored the angel's body and only when he was satisfied did they lay down on the bed intertwined, relaxing into casual conversion.

  
 _This_ Crowley couldn’t help but think as he lay in the angels arms, _is what it’s supposed to feel like._


End file.
